What hurts the most
by magnificent321
Summary: After Clare's recent harasment she finally decides to tell Eli and after that things get bad
1. Chapter 1

(Quick note some time pov may change) Clare's POV

Things between Eli and I were just starting to get better. Eli was so happy and I know I have to tell him about Asher soon or he will find out on his own and be pissed. I just do not want to be so selfish. I never want to make Eli unhappy I still feel like a jackass for causing him so much physical and emotional pain. I love him so much I hate myself for hurting him like that and telling him about Asher is going to be really hard.

In Degrassi Hallway  
"Hey Clare! " I heard Alli yell across the hall. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the girl's bathroom. "Have you told Eli yet he keeps asking why you have been acting so strange lately I can't hide this from him much longer you really need to tell him." Alli reminded me. Tears instantly fall down my face and I run out of the bathroom not looking were I am going and run into Eli. I can't help but thinking oh crap. "Oh my god Clare are you okay did I hurt you?" Eli asked. I interlocked my hand with his and took him outside and sat on a bench.

"Eli I don't know how to say it so I am just going to say it I got fired from my internship and." I barley said. "I began sobbing into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and after the long silence Eli said impatiently "what's the and part?" "Asher he um he." "He did what Clare?" Eli asked concerned. I took a deep breath and said "Asher sexually harassed me." I said bluntly. I look down at my feet getting ready to be yelled at for not telling him sooner and to my surprise I felt Eli's arm wrap around. "Why aren't you mad for me not telling you sooner?" I asked confused. Eli did not answer he looked up at me kissed my forehead and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Clare I love you and you will not go through this alone and already consider Asher's ass dead. I am going to kill him for doing this to my Clare." He said in rage.

"No it will just make things worse what if he hurts you he can't hurt you it will be all my fault and I have this feeling that it's all my fault I got harassed I feel like such a jackass Eli for putting you through this and telling you when you are in such a happy place and now I ruined it. I'm so sorry." I barley choked out due to many tears falling down my face. "Clare I can't just sit down and act like every things okay when the girl I love got sexually harassed and Clare thank you for telling me." He said. He leaned in and kissed me he his tongue entered my mouth and I did the same. I pulled back and hugged Eli. I looked up at him. "I love you Elijah Goldsworthy and don't you ever forget it. He smirked. "And I love you Clare Edwards." He replied. We spent nearly an hour outside cuddling after words.

"Clare we already missed three of our classes we might as well ditch this place." He said. I took his hand and we went off. "We should go see a movie."Eli said breaking the silence. "Sure what movie?" "Diary of a wimpy kid." He said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him really strangely. "Why do you want to see that movie?" He did not answer. "I bet because it's a documentary on the one and only Eli Goldsworthy". I said joking around. "Ha-ha so funny Clare as awesome as that movie sounds were going to see the Dark knight rises if that's all right with you." He said. "No problem." I answered. We soon arrived at the movie theater Eli parked his car and I was about to open the door when. "Clare don't open the door!" He shouted. I sit still a little taken back. He gets out and opens the door for me. "You are such a freak but a gentlemen at the same time you must be some unknown subspecies of men."I said. "Maybe I am a freakelmen." He joked. "Makes sense." I said. He took my hand and intertwined out fingers and kissed my hand. "Clare I love you so much." He said. I smiled and said "I love you too."

Eli bought the tickets and purchased us popcorn and one soda and of course knowing Eli two straws. We sat down and enjoyed the movie. After that Eli took me home. "Eli thank you so much I had an amazing time I love you." I whispered into his ear. He kissed me. "I love you too I have to go Clare see you tomorrow.

Eli's POV  
I knew what I was doing was going to piss Clare off but I could not let Asher get away with this. I walked up to his office and opened the door. "Hey Eli right?"Asher said. At this point I was fuming. I could tell Asher saw the anger in my face. "I am guessing the slut told you she was all over me." He said. "She is not a slut she is beautiful and you took advantage of my girlfriend and you're going to pay for this." I said loudly. "Oh please if I agreed to have sex with her she would have said yes in a heartbeat. " Shut the fuck up!" At this point I was screaming at him. He looked at me and smiled he said "Don't worry I don't go for whores." I was so mad I go into punch him when I feel and sharp pain in my stomach and realize Asher just stabbed me.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank JJB88 for reviewing and being so kind and giving me a great story ideas and the next thank you to my first three follower's degrassix3, leaveless, and JJB88. Then thank you to the 70 of you who read my chapter the first hour I posted it and please review tell my your opinion feel free to criticize I want to make this story great for me but most importantly for you guys the viewers. And for those of you already hooked and cannot wait to read the next chapter I get bored very easily so I will most likely spend a lot of time writing so you usually have to wait long for a new chapter to be posted expect 3 or four a week until about august 20 because I start school again so then about 1 or 2 a week.

Eli's POV  
I wake up in a hospital room alone and cold. I can't remember a thing. Then it hits me. I was stabbed. I look for my phone and I barely see it out of the corner of my eye. I stretch my arm out and get it. Great I sigh to myself 20 missed calls and 50 texts from Clare. When I got home I was supposed to call her but I was too busy getting stabbed. "Elijah." I heard a voice say I look up and it's the nurse. "Yeah." I answer. I need your parent's number to call them and will there be any other additional people to add to the list for me to call?" She asked. I gave her my mother's cell and Clare's. "Before I make the call who is Clare Edwards and how are you related in some sort?" She asked. "My girlfriend." I said bluntly. She soon walked out of the room.

Clare's POV

I am really scared this is not like Eli to not call or text when he gets home. I am really starting to get worried. I sat in a sad silence until a vibrating from my phone interrupted it. I checked the caller I.D and it said Toronto Hospital. I answered thinking wrong number when…

"Hello is this Clare Edwards?" The voice on the other side said.

"Um yes this is." I reply

"I called to inform you Elijah Goldsworthy is in the hospital." She said calmly.

"What!" I nearly yell through the phone line.

"Elijah was stabbed he would like you to visit at your earliest convenience." She said.

It felt like over a million tears and emotions poured down my face. It was silent for a few moments until I heard the nurse on the other line.

"Ms Edwards are you there?" I heard her repeat a few times.

I could not bring myself to answer soon she hung up. Right before the phone call I had recently gotten out of the shower and gotten into my pajamas. I slipped on my shoes. I walked to the front door and grabbed my mom's car keys and headed out the door to the hospital. I finally get to the hospital and I'm surprised I made it there alive considering I almost crashed five times. I run to the front desk. "Elijah Goldsworthy."I say in a demanding tone. The nurse looks up and says "You must be Clare Edwards." I shook my head. Room 509. I took no time waiting for room in a crowded elevator and run up the stairs. Finally I reach the fifth floor. I open the door and see Eli and run over to him and see him in his condition and instantly start tearing up.

I sit down and grab his hand I put it near my mouth and kiss it like he does to make me feel better. He looks over to most likely see who is holding his hand. "Hey beautiful." He said in such a quite tone of voice. He looks at me a notice the tears. He wipes my tears away with his thumb. "Eli you should be the one crying and I should be wiping away your tears I feel so selfish I am so sorry Eli for being selfish." I say. "Clare you're not being selfish seeing someone you love in pain is very tear worthy." He said. He always knows what to say he always makes me feel better. "How did you, you know get stabbed?" I asked. I was quite for a while and when he started to say something Adam walks in.

"You have officially done everything!" He yells coming in. "Yes because being stabbed is everything." Eli says sarcastically and then smirks. "So dude seriously are you okay I mean what you did was amazing standing up for your girlfriend and telling Asher off but you are still a hero." Adam said. Eli's eyes got big. "What Eli I told you to stay away from Asher I told you, you would get hurt and of course you don't listen!" I yelled. Right after saying that I felt Eli's grip on my hand loosen and him let go. "Clare you were sexually harassed I can't just sit there and do nothing when the girl I love is being tortured!" He yelled right back. A nurse soon walked in on our argument and told me I had to leave because I was putting stress on Eli and that was not healthy for him.

I called Alli and asked her to meet at the lake we used to go to all the time as little girls. Alli showed up in her favorite jean jacket. "Hey." I said glumly. "I heard Clare I am so sorry about Eli." She said with sympathy. Alli and I walked over to the dock. We both took off our shoes and socks of and hung our feet off the edge into the water. "To make things worse Eli and I got into a fight at the hospital and the nurse kicked me out do you know how embarrassing that is?" I said. "Clare you need to be calm with him he was just stabbed."Alli said calmly." Oh now you siding and picking Eli's side. What kind of friend are you?"I questioned Alli. "Clare you need to calm down." She said. "No Alli just shut the hell up!" I screamed at her. I was so mad I lost control and pushed her chest and I guess pushed too hard because next thing I know she is in the water.

"Oh my god Alli are you okay?" I asked. "Clare you need some time to yourself."She said as calm as she could knowing I was a wreck because Eli was stabbed. I look and notice her favorite jacket is ruined. I feel horrible. "Alli I'm so sorry," I say. She does not turn around. Soon I got a text. It's from Eli.

_Hello beautiful I am so sorry about our fight you can visit whenever you want  
I love you_

-Eli

I text back saying…

_I Love you too and I will see you in an hour_

_-Clare_

On my way back to the hospital I stop at a convenient store and walked in. I am planning on getting Eli his favorite pack of gum. I look over into the next isle and panic shivers throughout my whole body. Asher is there and he saw me


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you to all of my readers please review give honest opinions. If needed criticize this is my first story and I want to make it EPIC and with honest opinions and ideas I can make my goal. Also thank you to my already most dedicated viewer who is super creative and gives me fantastic ideas for my story thank you JJB88. Enjoy! WARNING there is a rape scene first paragraph. No it's NOT descriptive but may be a little much if you are not used to this kind of stuff so feel free to skip to Eli's POV if you want.

Clare's POV

I could not believe my eyes how the hell is Asher not in jail. He turns and approaches me. Instantly my heart sinks only expecting the worse. "Hey Clare." he says as he pulls me in for a hug. I trying to push away but one hand is clasped against my waist and the other on my butt. "Asher please stop." I pleaded. He smiles and kisses me. Not only to mention I am being sexually harassed but he is an awful kisser. He then pulled me out of the store and into his car. My heart was beating so fast. The one person on my mind keeping me somewhat sane right now is Eli. I just can't stop thinking about him or I know I'll lose it. At this point I am so upset I am just keeping my eyes closed. I keep praying this is a night mare. We get to his car and he throw me in. Moments later he is taking my clothes off. "Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs hoping someone will hear my desperate cry for help. Moments later I get back to reality after praying that this is just a night mare. I could not stop crying. My eyes still closed and not knowing what was happening I felt an intense pain in my Vagina. I look down and realize Asher is raping me.

Eli's POV

I sat in silence for a while until I heard a knock on the door. It was a police officer. "Hello you must be Elijah Goldsworthy." He said. "Yes I am last I checked." I reply. We have a few headshots of your possible stabber. He showed me the photos. He told me about them and if they were in jail before what they did. He then showed me the picture of Asher and said "People have suspicions of him sexually harassing a teen girl and just a little over an hour ago he was caught raping a young teen." He said. My heart sunk. "Who did he rape?" I yelled. "Is this the man that stabbed you?" He asked. "Yes and he was sexually harassing my girlfriend now tell who did he rape?" I said still yelling. "Clare Edwards." He said bluntly. Right then and there I jumped out of the bed not caring if I exposed myself to the officer and ran towards the door. He grabbed me back and paged the nurses he was not doing too well holding me back because I made it all the way to the third floor and then was stopped by five nurses pulling me back to my hospital bed.

"Where's Clare!" I screamed. "Elijah she is here getting tested to make sure she was really raped she is okay now." I heard one of the nurses say. "No let me see her now!" I yelled. "We can't let you do that now." She said. "Yes you can because I love her and need to see her." I began to cry. "Please I love her so much."I pleaded. The nurse looked over at me. She then turned to a male nurse and said "Take Elijah to room 723." He did not move. "Now!" She yelled. Moments later we were on the seventh floor as soon as we got off the elevator I sprinted to her room and slammed the door open. Clare was crying. "Clare." I said. She stood up with puffy blood shot eyes and ran to me and I embraced her hug. "Eli I am so sorry I ever took this dumb internship this is all my fault." She cried. I pulled back and kissed her curls. "Clare none of this is your fault and every time you say it is you are ruining how happy I am so just please stop saying that." I told her.

"Eli it hurt so bad." She said. "Clare I know it always does your first time." I replied. "But I don't want that to be my first time. My first time is supposed to be special. It was supposed to be with you not some sleazy pervert. "It does not count Clare. People who rape have physiological problems. Sex only counts if it is with someone you love and I will never count that okay." I reply. I kiss her lips gently and soon pull back. "Clare Edwards I am completely and totally in love with you." I say. She smiles and kisses me. Before I get the chance to pull away she deepens the kiss and I follow her lead. She pull back gasping for breath. "I Love you too." She says. "So according to someone I know you first time is supposed to be with me." I say and smirked. "Eli!" She yelled. She smacked my arm and said "I have tried to stop loving you but that's way too hard." "What can I say I am irresistible?" I joked. "Eli come here." She waved towards the hospital bed. I sat down next to her and she got up I looked at her confused. "Hold on lay down." She said. So I laid down and she climbed up and laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Eli can I tell you something?" She asked. "Anything my beautiful." I answered. She began tearing up. We both sat up. "Clare what's wrong?" I asked. "He did not use a condom." She barley chocked out. "What!" I screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV  
"Does that stupid bastard know he can get you pregnant doing that!" I yelled. "Eli please don't yell and I know I am scared as hell!" She yelled back. "Clare I'm so sorry I yelled it's just what if you get pregnant." I respond trying to be as calm as possible. "I hope I'm not pregnant because then there is no way in hell you would stay with me." She says. "Clare where would you get that from I love you way too much. Please remember Clare whatever happens you will not go through it alone." I tell her. "Eli I love you." She says softly. I pull her back down and we fell asleep on the hospital bed together.

10 days later Clare's POV

Eli and I run into a CVS to buy a pregnancy test. We soon get to his house and we both go into the bathroom. I open it and I pull my pants down and sit on the toilet having the test in one hand and Eli's hand in my other. We sit down for maybe the longest three minutes of my life. Before I look I squeeze his hand. I look down and tears fill my eyes and soon fall. I look over at Eli his eyes are wide and jaw wide open. I look over to him and say "I'm pregnant." Eli's arms wrap around me and I and hear him say over his crying "I am so sorry." "Eli why are you sorry you did not do this to me?" I ask. "I'm sorry because I promised you I would never let anyone or thing hurt you and someone hurt you badly." He says. He began sobbing and grabbed me and I embraced the biggest hug ever. "Eli I you tried your best and we can get through this." I say. "No Clare I did not try hard enough because you got hurt this is all my fault." He answers. "Eli this is Asher's fault not yours okay." I say. He shakes his head but I know him too well he still thinks it's his fault. "We should probably go tell my mom." I say.

We drive over to my house. Eli and I walk in hand in hand. "Mom, Glen come here I have something to tell you." I say. As they enter the room I gulp nervously. "Mom I'm-I'm pregnant." I finally say. My mother looks over at Eli and looks like she is about to kill him. "You got my daughter pregnant!" She screams. "No mom that god awful man that raped me did." I say. "Well then this is all your fault Clare!" She yells. I look over at Eli to see if he is okay he looks pissed right now. "How the hell is this my fault?" I ask her. "Your clothes are to slutty no wonder you got raped." She says. "What you have got to be kidding me. Mom none of my clothes except my tank tops I wear to bed show cleavage so how the hell is that slutty?" I ask. "You know what pregnant teenagers don't live her get the hell out of my house pack you stuff and be on your way!" She yells.

I run up to my room and run into Jake. He sees that I am crying. "Clare I heard everything are you okay?" He asks. "No I am not." I reply. He opens his arms out and I hug him crying into his chest. Eli and I go into my room and pack my stuff. I look over and I hear Eli talking to his mom on the phone. "Okay well Clare my mom says you can live with us and she already knew you were raped and now knows that your pregnant." He says. "You looked super pissed out there." I say. "Well you mom is out there trying to say it's your fault that you were raped. That usually does not make the boyfriend to happy." He says. "Let's get out of here." I say. He kissed my fore head. "Okay." He answers. "We arrive at his house and we head up to his room. I lay on his bed and begin to cry. "Please don't cry." He says. I nod yes and soon fall sleep. I wake up and I am in my undergarments and Eli is in his boxers next to me. "Eli." I say. "Yes beautiful." He replies. "I love you." I say. "And I love you. And Clare we should probably talk about this are you going to keep the baby or what." He asks.

"Well I thought I could go along with the pregnancy and then put the baby up for adoption. I could never keep the baby. It would just remind me of the worst moment in my life." I answer. "You are so brave." He says. "How." I ask. "For going through all of this and staying as strong as you are and then on top of that continuing a pregnancy on the child of the man that raped you. Your incredible."He says. He leans in and kisses my and soon pulls away. "Clare Edwards you are the most amazing girl in the world and I love you."Eli says. "It's Saturday and 7am I would like to go back to sleep."I say. Eli wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer. "One more thing before we go back to sleep okay."He says. "What?" I ask. "I can't believe I get to fall asleep and wake up with the girl I love in my arms everyday now."He answers. I smile and kiss his nose.

ONE MONTH LATER

I'm a little over one month into my pregnancy and I'm showing. Good news is we found a lovely couple who will care for the baby. "Eli!" I shout. He comes running in. "What are you okay?" He asks. "Come here." I say gesturing him towards the bed. "Eli the baby it moved or something." I say. He lays me down and pulls my shirt up and puts his hand on my stomach. His eyes get big. "Clare it moved." He says. I smile. "You know I wish this baby was mine and not that ass holes." He says. The next day we wake up for school. We are just getting back from break and no one has seen my lump so I am extra nervous. "Eli I'm nervous." I say. "Who cares what people think you were raped so you are not a slut okay."He replies. "Okay." I answer. We walk into the building hand in hand. People start staring and whispering slut or whore to whoever is by them. Eli squeezes my hand. By the time it's fifth period me and Eli go to our lockers. I open it and condoms and birth control pills fall out of it. And then I notice a letter. Before I even look at it I look over to Eli. He looks really mad. I pick the letter and read it aloud so Eli can hear. It says "Clare Edwards how does it feel to be the new school slut. It seems as if your little emo boyfriend knocked you up. We thought these might help for next time. Love the hockey team.

Eli's POV

After Clare reading that aloud I look at her. She fell to the ground crying. I see one of the members walk by. It's Campbell Saunders. I run up to him and pick him up by his shirt and slam him against a locker. "What the hell is your problem?" He says. I point towards Clare. I look back and he is crying. "I'm so sorry everyone on the team except me was talking bad about her." He says. "What did they say?" I ask. "They think you and Clare had sex before the rape and is just using it as an excuse and they were talking about doing what they did to her. They asked me to help and I said no. I'm so sorry I swear I had nothing to do with it." I let him go. He runs off. "When I walk back Clare has had like twenty pieces of paper thrown at her. "They all say I'm a slut or nasty oh and this one is my favorite. It says you should come over to my house sometime because I love the cunts." She says. "Clare were going home." I say. I put my hand out so I can help her up. We get back to my house and I she goes to my room. I go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Clare's POV  
I feel like dying right now. You have no idea. What I'm about to do is something reckless but Eli will never know and it is just a one time. I look around in Eli's drawers and find the sharpest knife. I go to cut into my flesh and right as I'm doing it Eli walks in and saw me cutting my self.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the very long wait for the story. I was planning a party. Then my friends Aunt almost died and then a different one was in a car accident so the past few day I have been comforting people. But now I am excited to post the next chapter. Hope it's good and expect another dreadful cliffhanger towards the end.

Elis's POV  
"Clare stop!" I yelled. I almost never cried but at this point I was hysterical. My Clare is hurting her beautiful self. "Eli I'm so sorry." She says. She is crying to. I run up and wrap my arms around her. "Clare those kids at school are fucking idiots why would you do this? I still love you, don't you know this?" I ask. "Eli when you came in you scared me and I cut to deep the knife it's- it's stuck in my arm and I cut part of my wrist by accident." She says. Tears are falling down both of our faces so fast. I picked her up and ran her to my car and drove full speed to the hospital. We get there I park and open the door and pick Clare up. I look and notice she has lost a lot of blood. Just holding her for a few minutes I have her blood all over my shirt and jacket. I see a few guys who work at the hospital outside. "Please help she lost a lot of blood!" I shout. The run and get a gurney and I place Clare's now unconscious body on it gently and they take her to the emergency room leaving me in the waiting room.

"Hello Elijah." A tall male doctor said to me. "How's Clare?" I ask instantly. "Well there is good news and bad news."He replies. "Tell me!" I say demandingly. "Good news is she will be fine she will be able to leave tomorrow. Bad news is due to the major blood loss the baby died."He said. "You can't tell her the baby died she will think it's all her fault." I say. "We have to tell her she needs to know and I think you should tell her about the baby." He says. I try to say something but he walk away. About an hour later he comes back saying I can see Clare but first I need to tell him how this happened. "So how did she manage to get a knife in her arm?" He asks. I know I can't say because she was cutting herself or they would send her to rehab and I can't have that. "Well she was making dinner and i did not realize she has a knife in her hand and i ran up and tickeled her and then she ended up here."I say. "Well then she can be released in the morning you can go see her now if you want." I go up to her room. "Hey beautiful."I say. "How come it seems like we keep on ending up here?"She asks. "I don't know and there is something I need to tell you."I say.

Clare's POV

"What?" I ask. "I'm so sorry Clare but the doctor said due to the blood loss the baby died."He said. I look down at my stomach. "I can't believe you're really gone. The funny thing is I loved you even though you were given to me by a scumbag." I say trying to choke back my tears by to no avail. Eli wraps his arms around me. He is crying again. I feel like shit considering it takes a lot to make him cry but twice in one night. "Eli I'm sorry."I say. "Why are you sorry you did not do anything Clare?" He asks. "Because it's takes a lot to make you cry but twice in one day, I feel like shit for making you upset."I answer. "Clare I love you."He says. He leans in and kisses me. So I kiss him back. "I love you too." I reply. "Clare." He says. "Hmm?" I say in a questioning tone. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asks. I laugh. "Me beautiful. Eli that is the funniest thing I have heard all day." I say. "Clare you are beautiful and so much of it I can't stop staring."He replies. I look at his eyes and immediately notice where he is looking. "Eli my eyes are up here last I checked I did not have eyes where my boobs are!" I shout. I look at him and he is laughing. "Clare I told you you're beautiful." He says. I lean him and kiss him and almost literally throw my tongue in his mouth. He is taken by surprise at first but then kisses me back.

I pull back out of breath. "Clare I'm sorry to ask but why is your purity ring still on?" He asks. "Well I know I no longer have my purity but I had no choice so I still kind of have it and when I do have sex with someone I love-" Eli interrupts me. "So when you have sex with me."He says. "Yes when I have sex with you."I say. I look at him he smirks and looks overly smug. "So when I have sex with you then I will give it to you and then I will count it fully." I say. "So now I have to ask when that ring will be mine." He asks. "Maybe before we get married. I'm not sure." I answer. "Clare we have been together over a year and you live with me I still have not seen you naked. That should change soon."He says. I look at him and he is dead serious. "Well then come on" I say. I go and lock the hospital room and I walk into the bathroom with Eli and then close the door. "Clare are you sure?' He ask. "Yes." I turn on the shower. I take off my shirt and pants. Eli are already beat me to full nude. "You must be excited?" I say. He walks towards me.

"May I?" He asks. "Before you do please don't stare you know how self conscious I am."I say. He nods. He takes off the rest of my clothes. "Eli I told you not to stare." I say. "I-I'm sorry your just so beautiful. May I ask you a personal question for not just you but me also?" He asks. "Sure." I answer. "Do you think I am big?" he asks while smirking. "Eli!"I shout at him. "Well." He says. I look down and wow. I have seen big ones on movies but just wow. "Clare stop staring it's rude." He says. "Sorry." I say. "So by the looks of you face you have an answer. Don't be shy."He says. He keeps staring at me. "Eli stop staring." I say. "Not until you answer."He says. I sigh. "Fine. Eli you have the biggest penis I have ever seen now can we take a shower."I blurt out. I look over at him. He could not look smugger then he does now. He grabs my hand and we walk into the shower. We soon finish bathing and we both get out and then dressed. "So Clare when I said you are beautiful when we were in there I mean it. I have seen my fair share of naked women but none rank the epic beauty you have seemed to reach."He says. I lean in and kiss him. He deepens the kiss. I soon pull back out of breath. "I love you Clare Edwards. Always have and always will." He says. "I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy."I reply.

He walks over to his bag and grabs something and puts it in his pocket. He walks over to me and gets on one knee. "Clare I don't want to spend another day living without knowing I have you fully. Will you marry me?" He asks.


End file.
